Juan Antonio Grandal
Juan Antonio Grandal is a high ranking officer in the Spanish Navy. He was also a member of the Colonial Intelligence division of the Casa de Contratación. As a member of Colonial Intelligence, he was the handler of Mrs. Hudson, a spy in service of the new British Governor of New Providence Island, Woodes Rogers. Biography Season Three It is revealed through flashbacks that Juan Antonio Grandal first approached Mrs. Hudson by trying to bribe her into spying on her master. When she refused, she found him in her home, threatening her children, forcing her to agree to spy on him. The Spanish wanted to ensure that Rogers paid back all the ''Urca ''gold he could recover, especially because they knew of the pirates' transactions with merchants to convert the gold into pearls and gems. Grandal meets with Mrs. Hudson discreetly in the tavern in Nassau. He is pleased to learn that the gold and gems have been recovered and will be sent to Havana. When he learns that Rogers also has Jack Rackham in his custody, he tells Hudson that Rackham will need to be sent as well. Season Four Grandal greets Rogers and Hudson at the docks of Havana. He inquires as to what Rogers' purpose in Havana is, considering England and Spain are at war. Rogers tells him that he has a different enemy to fight and England wlll not help him. When Rogers turns to retrieve something, the Spanish soldiers accompanying Grandal begin to shoulder their weapons, but he tells them to stand down with a simple gesture. Rogers then drops the head of Edward Teach on the ground, to prove his intent. Grandal gives him permission to go onward and leads Rogers and his men to the governor. Inside the governor's mansion, Grandal asks Hudson if this was her idea, because they made a grave mistake coming to Havana. He waits while Raja and Rogers converse. Grandal leads the Spanish forces invading Nassau with Raja and Rogers. He sees the ''Walrus ''escaping and hears Raja tell Rogers that he won't split up his fleet. The fleet of twelve ships bombards the shore and lands their soldiers with ease. Spanish soldiers kill anyone they find and pillage the town. As he walks with Rogers and Raja, Rogers looks uneasily at the violence he brought to Nassau. After Rogers learns his wife Eleanor is outside the fort, he begs Grandal to pass word to his troops that she is not to be harmed. Rogers reacts angrily, but Grandal tells him that even if the order could be given, no one would heed it. He acknowledges that Rogers handed them the victory, but he cannot alter what had already begun. Gallery Juan Antonio Grandal&Hudson's children.jpeg Grandal Senior&Spanish Officer&Regulars.jpeg Grandal Officer Rogers.jpeg Grandal&Rogers speak.jpeg Trivia *Grandal is played by actors James Gracie (credited as James Alexander) in episodes XXIV. and XXV, and by Jorge Suquet in XXXIII. and XXXIV. Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Spy Category:Spanish Navy members